


Promises Kept

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fairytale Land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinocchio,Emma and Eric go riding through the Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Kept

Pinocchio woke up and turned his head turned towards the Other side of the bed.  
Jiminy was still asleep, Jiminy opened his eyes and smiled at Pinocchio.  
"What?"Jiminy asked."Nothing,i just like looking at you."Pinocchio said.  
"I mean,waking up to you every morning is just Lovely."  
" I love waking up to you too,Nocchi"Jiminy said snuggling up to the Once Puppet.  
A Knock at the door made them both turn towards it.  
"Who is it?"Pinocchio yelled."Get up,were going riding."Emma said.  
Pinocchio got out of the bed,wrapping the bed sheet around him and went to open the door.  
"were gonna do what?"He asked. emma blinked and asked."Why aren't you dressed?"  
Pinocchio used his free hand to comb through his hair  
."were really busy right now,i'll go riding with you later." Pinocchio sighed.  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever,Tell Jiminy i said hi." She smirked as she walked away.  
Pinocchio laughed as he closed the door. he turned around to an empty bed,Jiminy walked out of the bathroom.  
"What did she want?" He asked.  
"I Forgot i promised her that we would go riding through the forest."  
Pinocchio padded Jiminy's side of the bed as the Older man got back into it.  
"Nocchi,if you made her a Promise you have to keep it."Jiminy reminded him.  
Pinocchio Pulled Jiminy onto his Lap and Buried his face in the older man's Neck.  
"I Know,I Know." Pinocchio sighed."I'm gonna go."  
Jiminy Got off Pinocchio's Lap and Laid Down.  
Pinocchio got dressed,Kissed Jiminy and Left The Room.  
Pinocchio opened the door of his house and closed the door behind him.  
" Hey Emma,Wait up" Pinocchio shouted as he Ran toward Emma and Eric,The Prince from the Neighboring land.  
"took you long enough,"Emma Said Jokingly." Sorry if i Interrupted anything."  
"Naw , Jiminy and i just woke up when you knocked."Pinocchio said Smiling.  
"You and Jiminy are good Together." Emma told her Friend.  
"how are things with Regina?"Pinocchio asked knowingly.  
"Were Doing Good."Emma says Happily."Henry loves it here."  
"Kid's Practically Living the dream,isn't he?"Pinocchio says.  
"Yeah he is." Emma Beams. "So where are we going?" Pinocchio asks.  
"Do we have to go anywhere Particular?" Emma asked her friend.  
"Can't we just go Riding for the Sake of Riding?"  
"I guess we could go Riding for the sake of Riding." Pinocchio said.  
"So eric,How are things with Ariel?"  
"Me and Ariel are Doing great actually" Eric Said.  
"She's Really Excited about the Ball your Parents are throwing for you.  
"You and Jiminy are Coming Right?"Emma Asked Pinocchio.  
"We wouldn't miss your Ball for the World." Pinocchio said. "Is Alexandria Coming too?"  
"Yeah,Her And Prince Ivan Are Getting Pretty Serious."Emma said as They Rode Back to Pinocchio's House.  
"It Was Good Seeing You,Pinocchio."Emma said smiling.  
"Yeah,It was Good to see you too."Pinocchio replied.  
"Nocchi,What's For din- Hello Emma." Jiminy said coming out of the House.  
"Hey Jiminy,You Ready For My Ball?" Emma asked.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the World,Princess."  
"See You guys,Later" Jiminy Said.  
Emma and Eric Waved to the Couple and Left Back To emma's Castle.


End file.
